Vivid Imagery
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. Damon wakes Bonnie from a vivid dream... That's not the only thing that Damon walks in on... Bamon
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey lovelies! This idea has been floating around in my head for a few months now, and I finally got the inspiration to try and write it down. Hope you enjoy it! This is rated "M" for a reason. **

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter One:

My heart raced and my pulse skyrocketed as I felt his lips burn a wet trail along my neck. His fingers danced across my body creating fire wherever he touched. I love the way he makes me burn for him.

I elicited a low moan. His eyes twinkled with mischief coated in a thick sheet of lust. I couldn't look away from him. I didn't want to. He's the only one who has ever been able to make me feel like this.

Everything with him holds a newfound intimacy. His hands gripped my hips and he gently rocked himself against me. I gyrated my hips against him. He let out a low growl and nipped my neck.

I whimpered. I turned my face in search of his lips. I gasped as his thumb brushed over my chest. He seemed to realize what I was trying to do; he caught my bottom lip between his teeth and gave a gentle tug.

I pressed my open mouth against his, getting lost in the wet heat of his mouth. His tongue thrust against mine. His fingers moved closer and closer to my heated core as our tongues danced. We kept moving against each other in an increasingly frantic rhythm.

He slipped a few fingers inside of me. I let out a sultry moan against his mouth. He kept teasing me with his wicked touch. He pulled his face from mine, barely giving me space to breath. His breath danced across my face. I flushed with the heat of his breath.

We locked eyes as he thrust into me. I let out a stream of incoherent noises.

I heard loud footsteps and pounding. Where is the sound coming from?

I opened my eyes, confused. I tried to control my breathing as I looked for the source of the noise. Someone's banging on my door. My door creaked open. I blinked furiously to see who opened it.

Damon stepped inside.

"I heard moaning; are you alright?" Damon asked me.

**Author's Note: Next chapter will be up soon. Reviews would be fantastic! :~)**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! I've got to say, you guys are awesome! Thank you for all the reviews. You don't know how much they all made my day. ^_^**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Two:

Damon smirked as if he knew exactly what had happened. He was loving that he caught me in this kind of an awkward situation.

As hard as I tried to fight it, I could keep the blush from creeping into my cheeks.

"I'm fine Damon." I told him, trying to keep my voice even. He smirked, enjoying every second of this.

"You sounded a lot better than 'fine'." He pressed. Damon sat down on the bed next to me. I had fallen asleep at Elena's. She's out of town with Stefan for something… I can't remember what. Jeremy was crashing on the couch, and he gave me his bed. Call me crazy, but I really didn't want to sleep where Elena and Stefan were doing the naughty.

"Why are you in here, Damon?" I asked him. He looked at me intensely with his eyes.

"I told you; I wanted to make sure that you were alright." Damon said in a seductive, low voice.

"I'm _sure_ you had my best interests at heart." I told him, completely doubtful.

"Tell me, Bonnie, just what were you dreaming about?" Damon asked in an increasingly low voice. He moved closer to me, so I could feel his breath on my ear. I shivered, involuntarily. The warmth from his breath is making my mind replay everything that I had dreamt about.

"None of your business," I muttered, trying to concentrate.

"Really?" Damon, drawled out. "So, you weren't having a naughty dream about me, then?" Damon asked, lightly running his tongue along my neck. I let out a light moan and shook my head. He chuckled and let one of his fangs scrape my skin. "I can hear your heart racing. Either you're lying… or I _**really**_ turn you on." Damon mused.

I glared at him, and moved away. What am I doing? I'm not having this conversation with him. I have a million and one reasons why I shouldn't go near Damon Salvatore. And right now, I'm starting to forget all of them.

I need some breathing room, before I do something that I'll seriously regret later.

"Get out, Damon." I told him, quietly. He smirked and laid down next to me. I sighed and crawled out of bed. He looked me over and smiled. I blushed and looked away from him. I looked down, hesitantly… suddenly unable to remember what I had chosen to sleep in. I was in an incredibly tiny pair of short, black pajama shorts and an old crimson tank top.

"Do you always look that delectable when you sleep?" Damon asked. I flipped him off. "If I promise not to piss you off anymore, do I get a reward?" He asked. I fumed. I walked over to him, and pulled him into a sitting position. He smirked and put his hands on my waist. I looked at his hands, confused as to why I could feel his fingers on my bare skin. My shirt rode up while I was sleeping. The hemline is almost at my rib cage. I hastily pushed it down.

I pulled Damon but he only responded by pulled me down on top of him, so I sat straddling his lap.

"Last warning, Damon," I told him. He smirked. And got up, taking me with him.

"We're not finished with this conversation… not by a long shot." He said, defiantly. I couldn't decide which I liked more… his lips? His agonizingly, tantalizing lips… or his eyes... His eyes see right through me. I can't get enough….

I forced myself to nod, before closing the door after he went into the hallway. I flipped the lock and hurried into the bathroom.

If I don't do something about the warm, tingle in my core… then I'm never going to get any sleep. I need a shower. He won't be able to hear me over the water… right?

**Author's Note: All right guys, I know that it's not as smutty as the last chapter, but there will be more in future chapters! ^_^ Review my lovelies, let me know what you think.**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey lovelies, here's the next installment, with some smut, just as promised! ^_^**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Three:

I stripped out of my pajamas and tossed them to the floor. I grabbed a towel out of underneath the sink and set it on the floor next to the shower. I opened the shower curtain and flipped on the water. I raked my fingers through my hair as I waited for the shower to heat up, impatiently.

I stepped into the shower and turned the water hotter. I groaned as the water hit my skin. I pulled the curtain closed and shut my eyes. The water is hitting all of the right places. The heat is seems to be amplifying what Damon started. I feel so damn frustrated.

I picture Damon here… I picture Damon touching me, not the water. His mouth is sucking on my neck and his fingers… his fingers are traveling to _my _heat. I moaned softly as I touched myself. I leaned against the shower wall as I got a face full of steaming water.

I continued to tease myself as dirty thoughts about Damon filled my head. I took a shaky breath and plunged a finger inside of my core. I added another finger and began scissoring myself. I moaned louder than I intended to.

I pressed a hand onto the wall, trying to get some form of support. My legs feel like they are going to give out at any moment. I need… more. I need… him. I kept moving my fingers, faster, harder, with more brutality.

Soon, all too soon, I found myself coming closer and closer to the edge. I threw my head back and tried to muffle a strangled scream.

"Damon!" I panted as I came. I savored my ecstasy high. Mm, oh God. That was… I needed that.

But, the burning sensation isn't leaving or fading. I almost cried in irritation. This isn't enough. I slowly started to pump my fingers again.

I whipped my head to the side, hearing a low growl. What the hell?

"Are you sure that you don't want to tell me what I interrupted this time?" I heard Damon ask in a low, sexy voice. I removed my hand and quickly rinsed it off in the shower. Damon opened the curtain, barely an inch. "It looks like you'd be more than… appreciative for my assistance." Damon said, licking his lips.

**Author's Note: I know it's a cruel place to stop. BUT I'll post another chapter sometime tonight. ^_^**

**Review, review!**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey lovelies! I'm SO glad that you are enjoying this so far. Here is some more smut for your enjoyment.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Four:

I growled in annoyance. I can't even bring myself to be angry with him. He looks so undeniably sexy standing there, taunting me with those eyes. He pisses me off to no end, but… Shit. I'm going to regret doing this.

"Damon," I panted, trying and failing to get my breathing under control. "Why are you in here?" I asked him, barely above a whisper. I feel exposed as I felt his gaze sweep over my naked body, drinking me in.

"You already know why I'm here. Don't toy with me…" He answered in a low, husky voice. I could feel myself becoming steadily more wet. …He isn't even touching me. "At least, don't toy with me _this_ way." He corrected himself.

We locked eyes and I bit my lip. He gave me his signature smirk, the same smirk that practically makes me want to dry hump.

As if he could read my thoughts, he took of his jacket and let it drop to the floor; we never broke eye contact. He toed off his shoes and bent down, taking his time to get a better look at my lower half, and removed his socks.

I flushed with slight embarrassment, but it was quickly overpowered by arousal.

He pulled off his shirt and held it for a second, making sure that I was paying attention, before dropping it. He unbuttoned his jeans and stepped forward, into the shower and avoiding the curtain. He unzipped the fly and pushed me against the shower wall.

"I can do a lot better than your fingers." He whispered, his lips barely an inch from mine. "I think you know that…" He added, pulling down his pants. I reached down to help him. Once they were off, he tossed them outside of the shower and closed the curtain.

"Can you?" I challenged. He smirked.

"You're about to find out." He answered. He reached down and touched my stomach, letting his fingers trail lower and lower until they reached his allotted destination. He groaned when he touched me. "Baby, you're so wet." He said, quietly. I tried not to rock my hips against his hand.

"We are in the shower." I told him. My sarcasm was lost as I tried not to be overtaken by lust.

"Somehow, I don't think this is water." He told me, evenly. He flashed me a wicked smirk and slid a finger into me. I moaned and leaned against him. "This is going to be fun." He whispered, against my lips. Oh yeah, fun.

**Author's Note: I know; I know: I'm evil. BUT there will be another chapter up tomorrow! ^_^ Reviews would be lovely!**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey lovelies! I appreciate all of the amazing reviews from you all! You guys are definitely the best and know how to make a girl feel loved! ^_^**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Five:

I moaned into his shoulder and rested my head in the groove of his neck. Thank God he's a vampire, because my legs are sure as hell not going to support me. He moved differently than I did, and he wasn't bluffing. He beats the hell out of my fingers.

He moved his fingers softly then switched to swift, brutal movements and he added little twists that almost had me lose all sanity because of the sensual torture.

"You don't have to hide it, Bonnie. We're all alone in the house. Let me hear all the sounds you make." Damon whispered in a breathy growl. I lost it. All ounces of my control snapped and I groaned his name.

"Damon," I breathed. He grunted against me and pulled back. He didn't change his hand movements, but instead, found a target for his mouth. He started teasing my neck. It was all I could to do close my eyes and try to last longer.

He sucked my neck and my back arched against him. My hips bucked against his hand. I gritted my teeth, in an effort to keep from screaming out. I never have this much of a problem when I'm alone….

"Say my name, Bonnie." Damon whispered, in a silky whisper. I grunted and tried not to see stars.

Damon stopped moving his fingers and pulled them out of me. He didn't let go of me, but he stood there, watching me pant in irritation. I growled.

"Stop holding it in." He ordered; I shot him a near lethal glare. Before I could do anything else to react, he thrust his fingers back inside and I screamed. His movements are getting faster and stronger, and he isn't slowing down.

I whimpered his name in a mantra of ecstasy. I couldn't prolong it any longer.

"Damon," I cried out and came hard on his fingers. He moved his hand and held me to him, supporting me.

"What's the verdict Miss Bennett?" Damon asked, smirking arrogantly. I tried to scowl and failed.

"I think you already know that answer." I retorted. He grinned.

"Of course I do; I just want to hear you say it." He agreed. I sighed, but humored him anyway.

"My fingers have nothing on you." I told him quietly as I looked directly into his eyes.

"Baby, I've barely gotten started." He told me quietly.

**Author's Note: I know! I do realize that stopping at these particular points does make me kind of evil. REGARDLESS, I'd still appreciate some awesome reviews!**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey lovelies! I'm gonna level with you guys. I simply adore all of you and your wonderful reviews. I realize it's been a bit since I've been able to update, and for that I'd like to apologize. I took a few mental health days. Lol. Been dealing with a whole bunch of crazed craziness. Thanks for the patience! Love all of you!**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Six:

I gave up trying to regulate my breathing. The look that Damon was giving me just made my blood pump faster. I don't know why it's so hard to stay fucking calm around him. It's pointless to try and get my heart to stop racing.

Damon looked at me and groaned.

"You have no idea how many times that I've pictured having you… like this. You're so fucking sexy." He said in a husky whisper. I practically whimpered as he moved his arms around my waist and let his hands drop the grab my ass to pull me closer to him.

My skin is singing. I can't think about anything else while he's touching me. I gasped as I felt his hardness brush my abdomen. I looked up at him, biting my lip.

"I shouldn't – We shouldn't be doing this." I whispered, struggling to breathe, because of our close proximity. Damon looked at me, intensely. I feel so naked around him… I have nothing to hide behind. It feels like he sees through my defenses, leaving me exposed.

"I don't see you leaving." Damon told me. He pressed himself further against me. I moaned, and looked at him, knowing that my eyes were starting to glaze over with wanting. "If you don't want this, you better push me away now; otherwise I'm not going to stop." Damon warned. I nodded, gasping.

"No – Don't stop." I choked out. Damon licked his lips….

**Author's Note: I know this is super short, and I'm sorry for that. But there really will be another chapter up by tomorrow, which will have more smut. This was kind of a filler. **

**Ooh, AND just in case you're in need of music suggestions, I highly recommend you check out: Hey by Lil' Jon featuring 3Oh!3. **

**Review please!**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I do realize that stopping where I did, last chapter, was unnaturally cruel. BUT I didn't want to leave you guys without an update longer than I already had. SO here's some smut, just as promised. ^_^**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Seven:

He leaned forward and nipped at my mouth, lightly. I parted my lips for him and gave him access. He pushed me roughly, even further into the wall. I groaned against him. His hands caressed my sides, as his tongue began fucking my mouth.

My hands found his back. I let my fingers dig into his skin as I raked my hands against his back. He hissed against my mouth. If he's going to leave me with bruises… then it's only fair. His eyes darkened as he looked at me. I smirked, and tightened my hold on him, so he couldn't pull away as easily.

He used one of his hands to maneuver my body, so we fit better together. I raised my leg and wrapped it around his waist. He held me up, making sure that I was supported.

He ground his hips against mine, somehow angling himself perfectly. I closed my eyes and whimpered. He continued to rock himself against me. I couldn't help but to buck my hips against his.

I moved my mouth away from his and nearly hyperventilated, sucking oxygen down. His eyes twinkled as he watched me struggle to breathe. He did this, now he's watching the consequences… and loving it. I felt his gaze burn right through me. He watched my chest rise and fall.

He leaned down and ran his tongue slowly over my nipple. I moaned, unable to stop myself. He kept toying with it and wrapped his lips around it so he could brush his fangs over it, making me quiver.

I moved my hands from his back to his hair. I tangled my fingers in his wet hair. The hot water continually spraying us wasn't helping things either. I don't know how much longer I can last. I need him to take me…. I want him to take me.

This has gone on for long enough, but I don't want him to stop. I hate that I can't touch him like I want to. I moved one of my hands from his hair, and let it trail down his chest. I traced his sculpted abs and he groaned against me, making his breath even hotter. He did something unexpected with his tongue; I arched my back against him.

I moved my hand lower. I stroked his happy trail. He moved his mouth from what he had been doing and hovered in front of my own, so I can see his eyes. I kept my stokes light, and never moved past his stomach. He bared his teeth. And used one of his hands to push mine further, finally getting me to touch his manhood.

He shivered and kept pushing my hand lower. I held _him_ with feathery light touches, with Damon guiding me to touch him harder and faster. I kept my touches shallow, barely making contact. He hissed in frustration.

I started moving my hand harder and the look that he gave me was unmistakable. His eyes were refusing to close, but they were completely lust coated, and knowing that was my doing is making turned on beyond belief.

I concentrated harder on what I was doing and added a little twist to my wrist, and he thrust into my hand. I traced the tip of his head with my finger and brushed my thumb over the leaking crevice making hi squirm. I made my movements faster and soon he was thrusting in and out of hand without holding back. He grunted my name, and came, covering both of us.

"What did you say about just getting started?" I challenged. He smirked, putting both on either side of me, against the shower wall.

"The witch has skills?" He questioned, looking in my eyes. I smirked.

"Never said I didn't," I retorted. He gave a short bark of husky laughter. He moved one of his hands to grab the soap and clean us up. After he finished cleaning, he started to rub his fingers against my now dripping heat. I shook my head.

"Enough teasing," I told him, softly. He leaned closer and caught my bottom lip between his teeth.

"Oh, is that right?" He teased. I glared at him, becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Yes," I said simply. He laughed.

"If I understand correctly… You're telling me that you want me to fuck you." Damon said, evenly, never breaking the eye contact.

"Come on baby, light my fire." I said, quietly, smirking. He chuckled darkly.

**Author's Note: Here you go! Smut as promised! And a few people recommended that Bonnie take charge and show Damon a thing or two, so hopefully you enjoyed this! Review, review!**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here you go! Hopefully this doesn't disappoint. And don't worry, it's not over yet! ^_^**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Eight:

"This would be so much easier in a bed." Damon breathed, sexily. I looked at him, biting my lip.

"Then we'd have to move." I pointed out. Realization seemed to dawn on him. He pushed a finger inside of me, lazily.

"We'll save the bed for next time." Damon promised, smirking, as he pressed his lower half closer to my middle. I groaned when I felt him against me.

"Next time?" I asked coyly. He nodded.

"Didn't think that I'd give you up that easily, did you?" Damon growled. I thrust my hips against his hand as he continued to add fingers. "You're my addiction now; I refuse to quit you." He whispered. I arched my back.

"Then don't." I hissed, pushing his hand away. He looked at me, confused, his eyes twinkling with bewildered mischief. He picked me up and cupped my butt as I wrapped both legs around his torso. He pressed me back against the wall. I gritted my teeth at the force.

I rocked my hips against him. He rubbed his hardness against my hilt, eliciting incoherent, jumbled sounds from me.

"D-Damon," I groaned. He pushed inside of me, thrusting in as far as our bodies would allow. I screamed in pleasure. He grunted and pulled out of me just to slam into me again, harder than before. I moved my hips to match my thrusts with his, trying to keep up with him.

"Oh God…" I moaned, this is more like it.

"Not God, baby…" He breathed. With each movement I felt him push further, nearly mimicking ripping my body in half…. Pain never felt this good.

We kept moving, or movements getting faster and increasingly more frantic and animalistic. Hearing my name drip from his tongue made my body hum for him. With a final thrust I felt a wave of ecstasy wash over me. I cried Damon's name, he finished close behind.

We kept gyrating, slowly, riding out our highs. I panted, looking up at him, blissfully. He smirked.

"Addicted yet?" He asked me.

"Not sure," I told him. He laughed and nipped at my neck. "Better give me another taste," I told him, in a sultry whisper.

**Author's Note: Reviews would be magnificent! ^_^ Oooh, and I've decided, pretty much for the hell of it, that I'll give a song suggestion with every update, lol. You should definitely check out: Move That Body by Nelly featuring T-Pain & Akon.**

**Review my lovelies!**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So sorry for the delay, been busy with some things. Enjoy more smutty goodness. ^_^**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Nine:

Damon smirked at me, deviously. I couldn't help the blush that crept into my cheeks.

"I hope you're ready for that taste you asked for." Damon told me, wickedly. I bit my lip.

"And if I am?" I questioned. He just smirked. Everything around us blurred as we fell backwards and to the side. Damon was lying on the shower floor, and I'm straddling him. We never made a sound. I shifted, trying to get used to the slightly new position. He grunted. I rolled my hips as I realized that we were still connected.

I laid my hands against his chest, and pushed against him, using him as support. If we're going to be doing this, like this, then I'm in control. Damon moved to grip my waist, to make us move faster. I swatted his hands away and glared at him. He moved to do it again, but I stopped moving. He groaned.

"Not this time," I warned. I started moving after he stopped his protests. Right now, he's only along for the ride. He's just got to deal with it.

I quickly found my rhythm. I started to lose myself in the sex. I felt his hands all over me. I love this feeling.

"Uh, God," I moaned, as we continued to rock against each other. He thrust his hips up, making himself go deeper and deeper inside. I screamed, unable to control myself any longer.

I felt him lean forward and bite the top of my breast. I moaned and arched my back. He drank some. It wasn't painful… just increased the pleasure. He pulled back and licked the wound before moving, sharply.

My eyes almost rolled back into my head. I felt my toes curl. I could hear myself screaming, but none of it registered. I can't stand this much pleasure at once. I just needed more.

We moved faster. Damon sat up and we rocked even faster, harder. We both slipped into our ecstasy.

I closed my eyes and fell onto Damon. He held me. We moved onto our sides and finally disconnected our bodies. I laid contently next to him. I felt him stiffen and pull me further into his side. I opened my eyes, tiredly. I glanced up and practically jumped out of my skin.

I never even heard the bathroom door or the shower curtain pull open. Shit.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. You'll find out who interrupted their fun next chapter. Song recommendation: Just A Dream by Nelly. I am in love with the song… pretty much since it's been out. And if you haven't seen the music video for it, Katerina Graham is in it, which makes it even more amazing. **

**Reviews would be amazing!**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I spent most of the weekend with friends. And on a happy note, I'm almost completely finished unpacking! I'm psyched. I moved out of my parents house a few weeks ago. (SO happy to be out.) You know, the coming of age spiel and all that jazz. But hey, I'm 18, can't really blame me. Anyways, here's the new chappie.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Ten:

"J-Jeremy…" I stuttered. I looked at him in shock. No words can describe this embarrassment. Oh shit; we're fucked. "What are you doing in here?" I asked quietly. He didn't say a word, clearly shocked.

"Feel free to get out." Damon told him, with a slight smirk. Jeremy finally seemed to realize what he had witnessed. He moved his hand from the shower curtain and averted his gaze, trying not to look at our nakedness.

"You… and Damon?" He said, confused. He looked back at us with a fearfully look on his face. "You didn't… in my bed… did you?" He asked. I hurriedly shook my head. He took a breath of relief. "I'll let you… yeah. I have… something to go do… See you tomorrow." Jeremy decided, and then left quickly. Damon reached up and closed the shower curtain, still holding me. I buried my face in his should, mortified.

"Oh God," I whispered into Damon's shoulder. His body shook with light laughter. I glared at him, knowing he couldn't see me, and I punched his arm. I lifted my face so he could see my glare. He laughed harder and looked down at me. "How did you not hear him?" I demanded, pissed off.

"I was a bit preoccupied." He said, laughing.

"Arrogant jackass," I insulted. He smirked and maneuvered his body so he was now on top of me.

"An arrogant jackass that you can't seem to get enough of," he countered. He leaned forward and nuzzled my neck, trying to prove a point. I grimaced, hiding the fact that I was enjoying every second of it.

"Get off of me, Damon." I hissed. He looked up at me, surprised. "I'm getting out of the shower. I can't control what you do." I told him, matter of factly.

"And if I don't move?" He asked. I glared.

"Then you really will be on fire." I told him. He smirked but didn't move.

"This isn't over." He told me, smugly. I sighed.

"No shit. But, I want out of the shower." I told him.

"Where then?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm going to Jeremy's bed. I'm tired." I told him. His smirk grew.

"I knew you'd want a bed, sooner or later." He said, slyly. I rolled my eyes.

"We're not having sex in Jeremy's bed." I told him, decidedly.

"We'll see about that." He retorted.

**Author's Note: Now you know who found Damon and Bonnie having their fun in the shower, lol. Song recommendation: Not An Angel by City Sleeps. Hope you check it out. Leave your thoughts and review! :^)**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you for all of the awesome reviews that you all have been leaving me. They really mean a lot. You guys are SO awesome. :] I'm sorry that my updates aren't as regular as they have been; I've just been crazy busy with things. Here you are my lovelies!**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Eleven:

I closed my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. But, Damon is making sure that it's impossible.

"You can't sleep yet." Damon whispered, practically crawling over me. He already had an arm around my waist and his back pressed to my side.

"Yes, I can." I told him, sleepily. He nuzzled my neck and caressed my side. I sighed, a mix between frustration and pleasure.

"I'm not done with you, yet." He said in an arousing whisper. I felt my eyelids flutter against my accord.

"I'm not yours to control. Just because we slept together, doesn't mean it's going to keep happening." I told him, softly. He chuckled darkly.

"Oh, is that right?" He asked.

"Not tonight, anyway." I answered. He slipped his hand underneath my shirt and started massaging my tired body, paying special attention to my now aching breast. "Damon," I growled. I can just picture him smirking.

"Don't you know what I would to do you, if you just gave in?" He questioned, as he turned up the heat. I only whimpered a response. "I'd go as deep as I could." He whispered as his caught my earlobe between his teeth and ran his tongue across it. I shuddered. "Then, I'd pull out and I'd rub my tip around your pussy, teasing you." He continued. I clamped my eyes shut tighter; I don't want him to win this. "Then, I'd thrust back into you, harder than before, making you scream." He finished.

I felt him growing hard, beside me. My pulse skyrocketed, and my heart went into overdrive.

"No – no, we're not doing this." I told him, defiantly. I opened my eyes to see his face. "Not in his bed. Not tonight." I told him. I'm not some whore that'll spread her legs whenever he's in the mood. He needs to realize that.

"You won't make it a day without me." He said, smugly. I scoffed.

"Fine, but you're leaving for the night." I told him. His smirk dropped. He looked pissed.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said letting his eyes raked over my body. He leaned over me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. He pulled back, and then slammed his mouth to mine harder. The kiss grew frantic and increasingly heated. I managed to wiggle an arm in between the middle of us. I pressed my hand against his chest and pushed him off.

"Goodnight, Damon." I told him. He got off of the bed, and put his shirt back on, slowly.

I watched him leave, feeling empowered and frustrated. I looked over at the bedside table next to Jeremy's bed and grabbed my phone. There's no need for Jeremy to stay gone, if Damon isn't here.

_Hey, Damon left for the night. Sorry about earlier. So embarrassing. _

_-Bonnie_

I sent him a text. Not even a minute later my phone started vibrating in my hand.

_I should really learn how to knock; it's not your fault. I just thought you were in trouble, or something. Don't worry about it. I'll be back in a bit._

_-J_

I put my phone back on the table, and closed my eyes. What have I gotten myself into?

**Author's Note: Well… I didn't leave you guys in the middle of smut this time. :] So, yay! :~) Anyways, song recommendation today is: Monster by Lady Gaga. [Amazing song.] Reviews would be Fabulous!**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Enjoy nonetheless!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Twelve:

I sat up with a start. I looked around until I found the person who sat down on the bed next to me. I must have dozed off after I texted Jeremy.

It's just Jeremy. I let out a small breath of relief. Damon had promised to stay away 'til morning, but if he had come back, I'm not sure that I would be able to stay strong.

I felt Jeremy's eyes follow me. He's staring at me with the oddest expression on his face.

"Jere, are you okay?" I asked him, softly. He gave me a half smile, and his face relaxed.

"I never pegged you for a Salvatore brother lover." He said, amused. Even I chuckled a little at his comment.

"Can't control your type, I suppose." I told him. He laughed.

"You know, if you wanted to have sex in my bed, all you had to do was ask." He said, in a low, oddly seductive voice. My jaw dropped a little bit. "I can't stop thinking about you, after I saw you in the shower earlier." He added, quietly. My mind was reeling. Did he really just say that?

"Jeremy…" I started.

"Don't you know that vampires aren't the best type of company to keep?" He asked. I let out nervous laugh.

"You're great, you are. I just… I'm pining for Damon, and I'm not the type of girl to jump someone else, while I have feelings for another person." I told him, trying to soften the rejection. It's true, Jeremy is great. I mean, it's not hard to realize that he's a hottie. But he's also Elena's brother, and I can't stop thinking about Damon. Sleeping with Jeremy would be an epic mistake, point, blank.

Jeremy looked at me with lustful, hungry eyes.

"I didn't expect you to say anything else. I know you, Bennett." He teased and cracked a smile. "Truthfully though, wouldn't kissing me, be excellent for making him jealous?" He asked.

"That's a dangerous game, Jere." I told him. Did he know what he was asking to get into?

"He's going to be back in the morning." I told him.

"Alright, then I'll sleep here with you. We'll see what happens." He decided. I shrugged.

"I'm game, if you are." I told him. With that, Jeremy leaned forward and kissed me. My breath caught and kissed him back. It's all about the jealousy.

Jeremy maneuvered himself so he was right in front of me. He gently leaned his body forward, so I was pushed backwards against the mattress. Jeremy nibbled at my bottom lip until I opened my mouth for him. He moved his tongue inside and our tongues danced. I gasped against him. His hands raked my sides and found their way inside my shirt.

Every time the making out threatened to go too far, I pulled back and we stopped.

-.-

"You're mine Bonnie. You should know that I don't share well with others." Damon growled. His voice woke me up out a deep sleep. Jeremy smirked at him, from beside me. I blinked. Oh shit. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, after all.

**Author's Note: Reviews would be lovely! Let me know what you think of this chapter! I'm excited for it.**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**

**OOOH! Song recommendation: Tonight by Enrique Iglesias featuring Ludacris. Whichever version you wanna check out, they're both great. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you all for the awesome reviews! I haven't had enough time lately to reply to them all. My bad. BUT I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate them all! ^_^**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Thirteen:

Seeing Damon's face made everything sink in. What did I do? Why did I go that far with Jeremy? My mind was reeling. After everything that Damon and I did, I wasn't thinking straight.

Honestly, I didn't actually expect Damon to leave. I figured he'd stay and watch me from outside of the house. He knew exactly how to make my blood bubble in all the right ways. I don't know what came over me; I just wanted Damon jealous.

I've seen him jealous of Elena… and Katherine… and well… nothing's sexier than a jealous Damon. But, now the question is: what have I gotten myself into?

I looked up at Damon. He had a dangerous, possessive look in his eyes.

"Oh, so I'm yours now?" I asked, coyly. Damon gave me a predatory smirk.

"Have you ever known me to share _anything_, willingly?" He retorted. I struggled to maintain steady breathing. He's not even trying, and I'm already so hot for him.

I felt Jeremy shift uncomfortably, next to me. I forgot he was here. I became painfully aware of the fact that Damon was trying to burn holes into Jeremy's skin by simply glaring at him.

"Have you ever tried?" I asked him. Damon's smirk grew, thoroughly more amused.

"No," he answered, no consideration necessary.

"Good, I don't want you to start." I told him, breathlessly. Jeremy sauntered off of the bed and walked over to Damon. I climbed out of bed and followed him. He should know better than to try and start something with a pissed off Damon. Is he fickle? Or just plain stupid?

"Next time you think about killing me, don't." Jeremy told Damon, softly. Is this what all of this is about? Revenge?

"Next I time I think about killing you, you won't be coming back." Damon told him, with a malicious smirk. Damon pinned Jeremy to the wall, and pressed his forearm against his neck, cutting off his air supply. "Don't. Touch. Her. Again." Damon growled. Jeremy didn't say a word; he didn't have to.

"Damon," I said, finding my voice. I cleared my throat. "Let him go." I told him. Damon dropped his arm. And he and Jeremy stared at each other, and then Jeremy left, leaving us in his room, with the door shut.

"What were you playing at?" Damon demanded in a silky voice. I groaned, inwardly.

"Do you have any idea how hot you are, when you're jealous?" I asked him, with a small smile. He smirked.

"You wanted me to be jealous?" He asked.

"It worked." I pointed out.

"What did you let him do?" Damon asked.

"What do you think?" I questioned back.

"I think you have a lot of groveling to do, to make up for it. But you can start by taking your shirt off." He whispered as he sucked on my neck. I gasped.

"Why don't you take it off, and I can start making it up to you?" I compromised. Lust sparked across his eyes.

**Author's Note: I hope that this chapter helped clear up the confusion you guys. Reviews would be awesome! Song recommendation: Rocketeer by Far East Movement featuring Ryan Tedder. **

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay! In case I can't get the next chapter out before Christmas: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! I am going out of town for about a week or so, and I have no idea if I'll be able to upload any new chapters. So, if that is the case: HAPPY NEW YEARS! Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I love you all!**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Fourteen:

Damon didn't waste any time. He pulled me to him and threw me onto the bed. I landed rough, but was uninjured. Damon pounced and hovered over me. He made sure that I was looking him in the eye and he slowly took my shirt off.

He pushed me back against the bed, so I knew I was under his control. I love the way he's taking charge. It gives him an even sexier edge. Being manhandled by him, makes me wet.

His lips traced my collar bone, as he pinned my wrists over my head, onto the bed beneath us. I couldn't touch him. I bucked my hips, involuntarily. Damon's eyes darkened as he decided exactly how he wanted to play with me.

"Tell me what you did with him." Damon growled. I looked at him, trying to focus on his eyes. He rocked himself against me, making it increasingly difficult.

"You already know." I breathed. Damon gave me a sly, slight smirk.

"I want you to say it." He pressed, rocking harder. I gritted my teeth, suppressing a moan.

"Are you telling me, that you didn't watch?" I questioned him, in a hoarse voice. Damon stilled his movements and looked at me with a glint in his eyes.

"You knew I was watching…" He said, slowly, realizing something that he hadn't, before. I gave him a small, curt nod. Damon's smirk grew. "All of that to make me jealous… tisk, tisk." He continued. I watched him, trying to figure out what he would do next.

I managed to wiggle my legs out from underneath of his hot body. I wrapped both legs around his waist, bringing our lower halves closer together.

"I can smell him all over you." Damon whispered as he brought his lips closer to my own.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I asked him.

"Fix it." He replied before slamming his lips to mine. He let go of my wrists, only to hold them both in one hand, still suspended over my head. He raked my side with his fingers. I closed my eyes against his touch. He gently reached behind him and unhooked my legs. He yanked my shorts down. And practically tore off my panties.

He ran a hand along my thigh and down to my knee, bringing it closer to his side. I hooked my leg around him. Without warning, he slammed two fingers inside of my heat. My eyes slammed closed and I screamed.

This was different than what happened last night. This isn't just lust-driven sex. This is possessive and rough.

**Author's Note: Reviews would be amazing! Song recommendation: No Love by Eminem featuring Lil' Wayne.**


	15. Author's Note

Hello my wonderful lovelies!

I know that I suck as a fanfiction author, right now. Things have just been rough. You know how life is: it just keeps throwing crap at you. I just wanted everyone to know that I haven't forgotten on my stories, and I am working on them, and plan to update them all when I can. (I even have a few new stories in mind *excited face*.)

BUT, inspiration has been kind of lacking here lately, SO, if anyone has any ideas, or suggestions for my stories, just sent me a PM and I might just love you forever.

So, I figured I better put my stories on temporary hiatus. I promise it's not forever, just until I get some things (aka life, and junk) figured out. I love getting your feedback, and I know how I addicted I get to a lot of the stories on here. So, I want you to know how incredibly sorry I am that I've been lacking.

I love you all!

*Mundo amounts of hugs all around*

XOXO

~Anneryn


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry that it has taken me this long to update! Please forgive me. I'm trying to update all of my stories, and I thought that this one needed to be updated the soonest. I love you all! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint. I'm still trying to get back in the swing of things. **

**I STILL DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS *grumble, grumble* haha :D**

Chapter Fifteen:

I moaned as he moved his fingers, briskly inside me. I gyrated my hips on his fingers, trying to intensify the feeling of amazing torture.

Without warning, I pushed him away from me. I hated not feeling him inside of me. His lust coated eyes gave me a confused look. I smirked at his confusion.

I bit my lip. "Doesn't it bother you, that you can still smell _him __**all **__over me?_" I asked him, curtly. Damon's eyes darkened and pushed me backwards onto the bed, angrily.

"You can't honestly be thinking about Gilbert, right now." He said in a dangerously low voice. I shook my head, slowly.

"I'm not. But… if you don't give me something **better **think about, I might start." I told him, daring him to give me the satisfaction that he'd been teasing me with. He gave me a wicked smirk. He knew that two could play this game.

"What are you saying, witch?" He asked, seductively, lightly running his tongue in the crevice of my neck. I bit down on my lip harder, stopping myself from gasping.

"I'm saying," I drawled, "I want you inside of me… Not your fingers." I whispered heatedly. I felt him stiffen against me, and start thrusting his midsection, gently against mine. His fingers crept up my abdomen, leaving a burning trail behind him.

"Which part of me do you want inside me, Bonnie?" He asked in a voice that made all of me quiver.

"You know which part." I told him, finding it very hard to concentrate.

"I want to hear you say it… Otherwise I just might not be able to deliver." He lied, huskily.

"Mmm… I want…. your cock inside me, Damon." I gasped. I felt him smirk against my neck, before gently biting down, playfully. I hissed, loving the pleasure and pain that it brought me.

"I think I can manage that." He said. I barely had time to process his words when I felt him thrust inside of me. I moaned unabashedly, now. Thank goddess for vampire speed. I ground myself against him, trying to create more friction.

We never even heard our phones go off…

**Author's Note: I realize that I'm leaving you guys with a cliff hanger… again, BUT I've got to keep you interested somehow. ;) Please review. Believe it or not, they do inspire me and inspiration helps me write faster. :D**

**Song Suggestion: Down On Me by Jeremih featuring 50 Cent**

**It's amazing! And, well, somewhat fitting. Hahaha. Remember to review! :D**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. And I wanted to say thank you to whoever nominated me for the fanfic awards :]. Here's another chapter for you guys. Sorry it's so short. **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Sixteen:

I rocked my hips against his, trying to keep up with his thrusts. I hissed; I can feel his hands everywhere. I feel like I'm on fire, and I love that he's the one that engulfs me in flames. I put my hand to his neck, so I could look into his eyes as he plowed into me.

I bit down on his neck, letting him know how it felt. He started moving with reckless abandon. His hand went to the back of my head, keeping my mouth on his neck. I bit harder, able to taste his sweet blood.

"Fuck, Bonnie!" Damon growled. I moved against him, nothing is enough. I need more of him. What he makes me feel is unreal. He makes me hotter than anyone can. I can feel the burn of pleasure, the steady satisfaction that isn't enough to completely satisfy. We slammed together. I moaned incoherent things as my pleasure grew.

I felt the bed rocking beneath us. I moved my mouth from Damon's neck. I want to see his face. He looked in my eyes and started sucking his blood off of my lips.

"Hey Bonnie, you here? You didn't answer your phone." I turned my head and saw Stefan walking into the room. He was looking at his phone.

"Shit. Damon. Stop. Look." I gasped. Damon looked up and glared. We broke apart and Damon threw pants on, hurriedly. He walked into front of Stefan before he could see anything. I scrambled around throwing my clothes on, as quickly as I could.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Damon asked Stefan. Stefan looked at me and glared at Damon.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? I can smell sex all over her!" Stefan growled.

"It's none of your concern." Damon said, deviously. I moved around them and started walking towards the door, when Stefan grabbed my arm.

"He's not good for you." Stefan warned. I scoffed.

"Like you have room to talk," I told him.

"Stefan, did you find them?" Elena asked from outside the door.

"Fuck my life." I said, quietly. Damon laughed.

"And cue drama." Damon said, putting an arm around me. I rolled my eyes as Elena walked in.

**Author's Note: Review, you know the drill. :D Let me know what you think. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter.**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hey lovelies, here's another chapter for you. ;) I hope you enjoy your lemons. Let me know what you think. Stay amazing!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Seventeen:

"What's going on?" Elena asked, looking from me to Damon. Stefan stared at us, expectantly. I shifted closer to Damon.

"Nothing's going on." I said, softly. Stefan made a small sound of disbelief, but it was enough to make Elena doubtful.

"What does it look like?" Damon said, as he noticeably moved his arm around me, to pull me closer to him. He began kissing my neck, slowly and tantalizingly. I repressed a shutter. I moved my neck away from Damon and looked Elena in the eye.

"That's what's going on." I told her, quietly. Her face clouded with an unreadable emotion.

"The fuck it is!" She exclaimed. Everyone looked at her, in shock. "You can't be serious, right now. Bonnie, get real. You know what he is." She spat. I looked at her wide-eyed, in shock.

"It's not really your decision to make, Elena." I told her, evenly. Seriously, what say could she have? I know; I know. It's _Damon_. Even she has to admit that she trusts him, at least a little bit.

"You know that I've always had a thing for witches." Damon told Elena, enunciating every syllable. "It doesn't hurt that she's sexy as hell." He added, smirking at Elena's uncomfortable expression. "What's wrong Elena? Don't you approve of my new… interest?" Damon asked, taunting her.

"I think we all know that you can't be trusted Damon." Stefan told him, quietly.

"You trust him enough, when it counts." I reminded them. I could feel Damon smirking next to me.

"Well, this was… awkward. Let's not do this again sometime. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to finish something that you so rudely interrupted." Damon excused as he lead me out of Jeremy's bedroom.

"Where are we going?" I asked, smirking.

"Anywhere but here," Damon told me, winking. "We have some _very _unfinished business."

"Take me to your fortress of erotica Mr. Salvatore." I told him, giggling. He winked at me as he picked me up and took me to the Salvatore boarding house. "Am I going to get to see the infamous bedroom of yours?" I asked, coyly. He smirked and carried me up the stairs.

"You've been a very, _very_ naughty witch Miss Bennett." Damon said in a low voice. "What do you think I should do about that?" He questioned. I bit my lip.

"Well… you could always be naughty with me." I told him, feigning innocence. He winked at me.

"I could… but that would be condoning your dirty behavior." He drawled. I looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"Are you saying that you don't like it when I'm naughty with you?" I asked him. He set me down on top of his bed while he closed the door. I toed off my shoes and laid back on his bed.

"I'm saying that I think that I should show you the error of your ways, and teach you a lesson, dear one." He said, mischievously.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" I asked him.

"By showing you how bad girls get treated." He replied, simply.

"Oh really?" I asked him, playing along. He nodded. I bit my lip then crawled off of the bed and stood up. I unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off and let them drop to the floor, then lifted my shirt slowly until it was high enough to pull off. "What are you going to do about this?" I asked him. I took off my bra and hooked my thumbs through either side of my now wet panties. He growled and moved close to me. He started to touch me. "You don't get to touch unless you lose the shirt." I told him, defiantly. He rolled his eyes, but ripped it off.

"You really are being a naughty witch." He said quietly. He moved his hand to my inner thigh and brought it up to my dripping heat. I gasped. He pushed me onto the bed and pulled me close him after he sat down. He leaned me over his legs and brought his hand down on my ass lightly. "This is what happens when you're naughty." He told me. I squirmed underneath the heat of his hand. It didn't hurt, but I didn't expect it to excite me as much as it does.

"Is that it?" I asked him. He smirked.

"As it turns out, I like naughty women. So your punishment will be making you beg for me to let you come, making you cry for it, and then you're going to scream my name." He whispered, seductively. My body shuddered against him. Oh God, I want him.

"Prove it."

**Author's Note: Send me a review – let me know what ya think. I'll have another chapter up later this week with more smutty goodness. Much love.**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about the wait for the update. I appreciate the patience. Hope you like it! Lots of lemony goodness. Lol. **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Eighteen:

I sucked in a breath as Damon kissed his way up my body. He took off my bra with him and paid special attention to my now bare breasts. I moved underneath of him, feeling the heat of his body radiate off of mine. He sucked on my neck, lightly – leaving a trail burning, leading to my navel.

He continued his tortuously slow path to the hem of my underwear. He lifted his face and locked eyes with me. I couldn't think of anything but his eyes when I lost myself in his intense blue. He smirked and started kissing my inner thighs as he kept eye contact. I shuddered against his lips.

"I'm just warming up, Bennett. Just wait – you'll be begging for it." He said, wickedly low. I bit my lip. He looped his thumbs through the sides of my only undergarment and pulled it off. He slowly licked my wet heat. I groaned. His smirk returned. "You even taste naughty."

I couldn't bring myself to answer him – I was too distracted by his tongue. He started making circles with it on my nub. I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out. He started humming. The vibrations were too much and my hips twitched. I can't keep still. I cried out. He gave me a look of triumph. I shook my head.

He doubled his speed and his movements became faster. I grunted and squeezed my eyes closed. He wasn't joking. I can feel myself getting closer and closer. I can feel the pressure building. I can almost taste my release.

And as soon as he started, he stopped and moved off of my wanting body. I glared at him.

"Ass." I can't believe he'd do that.

"Let me hear it."

"Hear what?" I asked.

"I want to hear you beg." He whispered. I shook my head defiantly.

"No."

"Fine, I'll just have to make it harder on you, then." He took hold of my hips and jerked my body towards him and he pressed feather-light kisses all over my womanhood. I gasped. He started massaging everywhere but my sensitive spot with his tongue. I whimpered. Only Damon could do this to me.

He kept teasing me. He pushed a finger inside and started rubbing my G spot. I writhed underneath of him. He put a hand on my stomach and held me down.

He started licking my clit faster this time. I didn't have time to censor the sounds dripping from my lips. He's sinfully good at this. If he doesn't stop soon, I'm going to finish. He knows that. He has to. And just like before, he stopped a hair before I can crashing into my release. I grunted with frustration.

"Stop teasing me!" I growled. He smirked.

"You know what you have to do."

"Damon, please, let me come." I whispered. I feel pathetic. He's enjoying every second of this, too. I saw the glint in his eyes. His smirk grew.

"I'm sorry, can you say that a little louder. I had a hard time hearing you." He said, eyes widening. My glare deepened.

"Damon, let me come." I told him, slowly, in my regular voice. His gaze thickened. He knows that he won. True to his word, he lowered his head and went back to work. He moved his tongue in a way that only a man of his experience would know how to do. He worked his finger and his tongue. I can feel it coming closer and closer.

I dug my fingers into his sheets.

"Damon… Oh, God." I gasped. My body clenched and for a second, I couldn't feel anything, until the crash. I screamed his name and clutched the sheets. My body radiated against his mouth. I rode out my ecstasy making incoherent noises against him.

I felt him move away from me and place small kisses on my neck, and on my lips, quieting me.

"Thank you." I whispered against his lips, when my breathing calmed down, again. He smiled.

"You're welcome, and I won. SO, you now owe me."

"And what do I owe you Mr. Salvatore?" I questioned.

"Make love to me." He whispered. I smirked.

"If you insist."

**Author's Note: I'll try to have a new chapter up, soon-ish. Review, review, review… and the chapters might come sooner. :D**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for ya. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS**

Chapter Nineteen:

I crawled over Damon and pulled his shirt off. I kissed my way down his torso and started to unbutton his pants, as I kissed his navel.

"You know, I could be filling you up, if you were going faster." He voiced as I shimmied his pants down.

"Tisk, tisk, patience is a virtue." I scolded as I got off of the bed to pull his pants off, all of the way. He looked at me darkly. He picked me up and pinned me to the bed. He bent down and licked my neck, slowly. I whimpered. He started kissing my neck feeling up on my sides.

I pushed him backwards and switched our positions. I moved on top of him and teased his mouth. My fingers trailed over his chest and his stomach. I grinded against him, slowly.

"Stop teasing me." He commanded.

"Now you know how it feels." I shot back. He rolled his eyes. "My pace," I told him. I kept grinding, going slower. He growled in frustration. I bent down and bit down on his neck, lightly. He groaned. I bit down, again. Figures that he'd like it… normally he would do the biting.

Before I could blink, I was on my back. He looked at me and thrusted slowly into my heat. I bit my lip. He moved at glacial speed. I grimaced and put my hands on his butt to pull him farther into me, but he stayed where he was. I growled and maneuvered enough to worm my way back on top. I rode him faster than before. He grasped my sides, moving me faster.

The door crashed open. I looked over to the doorway.

"Get out!" Damon yelled at Stefan. I tried to move off of him, but Damon held me in place. "We are busy." He growled. Stefan didn't stay long enough to apologize… or close the door.

I tried to move to shut it, but Damon rooted me in place. He leaned forward, pushing me backwards, and got off the bed… holding me… We never broke apart. He latched and locked the door. He leaned me against the door and started thrusting. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms behind his neck.

"I really hope Stefan doesn't hear us." I groaned.

"Maybe he'll learn something."

**Author's Note: Reviews are love. New chapter up soon.**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Here's the final chapter for ya. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Twenty:

"You know, we should really shower." Damon pulled me closer to him on the bed.

"Or, I could shower and you could stay here." I teased.

"I wasn't asking your permission."

-.-

Damon washed my back and other things. His hand started creeping down my stomach. I stepped away from him and shook my head. I started cleaning him.

"As much as I've been enjoying our newest hobby of choice, I'm tired. And don't get me started on how sore I am. There won't be anymore sex for a few days." I told him, throwing a loofah at his face. He chuckled.

"That's alright. I can wait. I'm patient man." He stepped closer to me, setting his chin on the top of my head.

"Oh really? You've had a personality transplant?"

"No, but I don't mind waiting for you."

"You just like the sex." I wrapped my arms around his middle.

"Of course I do. I'm a guy. Bonnie, I can sex anytime. I don't need to get it someplace else, even if I have to wait for it."

"Damon Salvatore being sweet – that's a first."

"What can I say; sassy witches bring it out of me." I felt his chest shake as he laughed.

"Oh, is that right?" I pinched his butt.

"No, just you."

-.-

Stefan was waiting for us in Damon's room when we were out of the shower. It's a good thing we actually took clothes with us this time.

"You can't keep this up." Stefan told us as he got up.

"You can't control what we do, Stefan. I'm a big girl." I told him.

"It's hurting Elena."

"Why? Because she's pulling a Katherine and she can't decide which Salvatore brother she's craving this week?" Damon spoke up.

"Damon –" Stefan started.

"No, it's not something for anybody else to decide. Butt out, Stefan." I'm tired of them thinking they have superiority over us. It gets old fast.

"Tell that girlfriend of yours the same thing. You keep yours in check – I'll keep mine in check." Damon showed Stefan to the door.

"You couldn't keep me in check if you tried." I teased. Damon chuckled.

"He doesn't need to know that."

**Author's Note: Thanks for sticking with my plotless smut. Lol. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review.**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


End file.
